1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high-voltage wire harness having a shielding performance.
2. Related Art
When a source voltage for an automobile is increased to a high level, wires of a wire harness can be reduced in diameter, and also the efficiency of use of a power source, etc., can be improved. On the other hand, it becomes necessary to take a positive measure to cope with electromagnetic noises which affect a high-voltage wire harness (used, for example, between a battery and an inverter or between a motor and an inverter).
There is one conventional high-voltage wire harness with a shielding performance in which non-shielded type wires with no shielding layer are used, and a bundle of these wires are collectively covered at an outer periphery thereof with a single shielding member (see, for example, JP-A-2003-197037).
However, the flexible shielding member (e.g., a braid formed by weaving metal wires into a tubular shape) is expensive, and this expensive shielding member need to be provided over the entire length of the wires, and therefore the high-voltage wire harness becomes very expensive.
FIGS. 5 to 7 show another high-voltage wire harness with a shielding performance. This high-voltage wire harness 50 comprises a plurality of kinds of wires W1 and W2, a grommet 51, a corrugated tube 52, a clamp 53, a resin protector 54 (these parts 51, 52, 53 and 54 are mounted respectively on suitable portions of a bundle of wires W1 and W2), and connectors 55 and LA terminals 56 which are connected respectively to opposite ends of the wires W1 and W2.
With respect to the plurality of kinds of wires W1 and W2, the wire W1 is of the non-shielded type, while the wires W2 are of the shielded type with a, shielding layer. The use of the shielded wires W2 provides a measure to cope with electromagnetic noises. As shown in FIG. 7, the shielded wire W2 comprises a conductor 60 composed of a number of fine conductor wires twisted together, an inner insulating layer 61 covering an outer periphery of the conductor 60, a shielding wire (shielding layer) 62 covering an outer periphery of the inner insulating layer 61, and an insulating sheath 63 covering an outer periphery of the shielding wire 62.
The resin protector 54 comprises a resin-made straight protector 54a (having a straight shape so that the wire harness 50 can be installed along a straight installation path), and a pair of bent protectors 54b and 54b of a bent shape connected respectively to opposite ends of the straight protector 54a. 
In the conventional high-voltage wire harness 50, however, the expensive shielded wires W2 are used over the entire length of the installation path, and therefore there has been encountered a problem that the cost is very high as is the case with the first-mentioned conventional high-voltage wire harness.